fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight
Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss and Team Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight. Prologue After the second battle of the second day of the Grand Magic Games between Elfman Strauss and Bacchus finished, the second match is decided by the organizers to be between Team Blue Pegasus' reserve member, Jenny Realight in replacement for Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Team Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 8 As Mirajane and Jenny step forward, Carla, now recovered, arrives at the stands and is welcomed by Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Rather than worrying about her premonition, she decides to cheer on Mirajane but is instantly left speechless. She witnesses Mirajane and Jenny's provocative poses who are wearing swimsuits, much to Makarov Dreyar's excitement. As they continue posing, Happy and Panther Lily proclaim that since both Mirajane and Jenny are former models, they have decided to do a pinup idol showdown instead of a regular battle. Jenny expresses her surprise that Mirajane agreed to such a contest to which Mirajane replies that it's good if they can finish things peacefully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 9-12 Before the next theme of swimsuit is announced, Team Mermaid Heel suddenly arrives, also wearing swimsuits. They claim that they cannot let Mirajane and Jenny take all the attention. Afterwards, Sherry Blendy and Sherria Blendy also appear, stating that everything is about love. While everyone watches in awe, Mavis Vermillion encourages the Fairy Tail girls to join as well, providing them with swimsuits. With everyone in the arena, the commentators state that while the battle has turned into chaos, they should continue as the crowd loves it. The girls continue posing, wearing various outfits, such as school swimsuits, bikinis with thigh-high socks, outfits with glasses or cat ears and even attires of bondage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 163 Chapati Lola then announces the next theme. Everyone changes into wedding dresses and attempts to get a partner, with Jenny being accompanied by Hibiki Lates and Makarov aiding Mirajane. The fun, however, doesn't last long after the wedding theme as Ooba Babasaama jumps down wearing a swimsuit herself which turns all the spectators off and everyone but Mirajane and Jenny leaves the arena. Jenny then asks Mirajane if she'd like to make a wager stating that whoever loses the match would pose nude in the next Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane, much to everyone's shock, agrees. Jenny smiles, thinking that Mirajane fell for it and then reveals her plan. She believes that the judges will want Mirajane appear in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine as they like younger girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 14-16 Battle Jenny then smirks and following the last theme, she transforms into her Battle Suit, claiming that the battle is her win. Mirajane then decides to get serious too, and activates Satan Soul: Sitri, stating that they should finish their contest with a clash of strength, much to Jenny's surprise. Erza explains that Sitri is, according to her knowledge, Mirajane's strongest Satan Soul. Mirajane then dashes towards Jenny and attacks her. Jenny falls down, defeated in one hit, leaving all the spectators in awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 17-21 Aftermath After the match, Jenny starts sobbing about her loss and Mirajane replies that she is looking forward to seeing Jenny in the Magazine in her "birthday suit". Fairy Tail then cheers over Mirajane's win and several of her guild mates congratulate her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 As Mirajane returns back to her team, she states, slightly ashamed of herself, that she has shown quite a few inappropriate outfits. After that, the last battle of Grand Magic Games' Day 2 between Mermaid Heel's strongest Mage Kagura Mikazuchi and Sabertooth's newbie Yukino Agria begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-6 References Navigation